Morgan
by Tornado Ali
Summary: A sequel to what happened after Morgan woke up, as told from his POV. Grahams character is a little weird, but it still makes sense. Any . that you see followed by a lower case letter is supposed to be a ...
1. Default Chapter

"Morgan?" Bo was talking. She hadn't talked much since we had come back into the house.  
  
"Yeah, whats wrong Bo?" I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Nothing," I looked at her. She was also lying on her bed. But she wasn't staring at the ceiling. She was looking at a book. It was the alien book I had bought at the bookstore a few days ago. I got up and went and sat on her bed. She didn't look up.  
  
  
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew the answer.  
  
"Im hungry," she announced, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Don't worry," I answered. I couldn't promise her that they woundn't come back. But I promised myself I wouldn't pass out like I did last time. I can't believe I did that. It could have grabbed Bo instead of me, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything.  
  
"Morgan, I had another dream," she said timidly.  
  
"Oh yeah? What was it about?"  
  
"Daddy.and Uncle Merril.they went into the cornfeild.and only Uncle Merril came back." She took a shuddering breath. "They heard those noises again."  
  
I knew what she was talking about. The weird clicking and purring noises that the aliens made.  
  
I looked at Bo carefully. Tears were running down her face now.  
  
"Why don't we go down stairs and maybe Uncle Merril can make you a sandwich," I said, standing up. "Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride," I slowly made my way downstairs.  
  
"Morgan what are you doing? You're supposed to be resting. Bo get off his back, its not good for him to be tired out," Dad lectured. I slowly put Bo down.  
  
"Where's Uncle Merril?" I asked.  
  
"He went into town to see if someone could remove.Morgan why arent you resting? You're going to get sick," he said, changing the subject.  
  
"Bo's hungry. I was hoping Uncle Merril could make us some sandwiches," I said, also changing the subject.  
  
"Well I can do that," he said slightly offended. Bo and I exchanged a glance. Dad couldn't even cook Jello, let alone make sandwiches.  
  
He noticed the glance. "Come on you guys! Am I really that bad? Ok, fine, you can have some cheese and crackers untill Merril comes back. Come to think of it," He looked at his watch. "He should have been back 20 minutes ago."  
  
He caught the worried expression on our faces and said quicly " But Im sure it's just the traffic. Lets go watch T.V and see whats been happening," He started walking towards the living room but Bo and I stayed in place. He looked back and realized why we wern't moving.  
  
"Don't worry, we moved it out to the front lawn." He said, answering our question. So we followed him into the living room. It was still a mess, but it looked as though Dad and Uncle Merril had been cleaning up. I noticed the boards had been taken of the windows, and the light was shinning through. I also noticed the spilt water and broken glass had been cleaned up.  
  
Dad flicked on the T.V. "The world waits for some clue as to what happened last night. As far as we know, hundreds are dead. Even more are missing. Aliens seemed to attack within a mile of reported crop signs. Science as we know it has changed drasticly in a few short hours. As far as we know, a primitive defense method that is still unknown was what drove them away. We do not have enough information left to provide the answers to the many questions that have been pouring in."  
  
Dad switched of the T.V and gave a feeble laugh. "Didn't tell us much more then what we already know," He took a deep breath, and looked at his watch. "How about those crackers now?"  
  
I could tell Bo was worried that Merril wasn't home yet. She was very quiet and hardly touched her crackers. Finally, an hour after he was supposed to be home, Uncle Merril burst through the door.  
  
"Graham!" He gasped. " I gotta talk to you,"  
  
"Uncle Merril!" cried Bo. She ran up to him and hugged his legs. "I thought you had died!"  
  
Dad, Uncle Merril and me looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I had a dream," she said looking at the ground.  
  
"Uncle Merril, can you make us some sandwiches," I asked.  
  
"Uh.sure," he answered, glancing at Dad.  
  
15 minutes later, we were all sitting around the table.  
  
"What did you want to tell me Merril?" Dad asked. Merril looked at us and I knew Dad would ask us to leave. But to my surprise Merril went on:  
  
" Some of them havent left." 


	2. I told you I never wanted to see your ey...

"What?" Dad stammered. "What do you mean some of them haven't left?"  
  
Merril paused. "Some of the wounded, they left them behind. I---I think that the others are going to come back.to get them.and maybe try for a bigger attack," he finished.  
  
Bo started crying. I felt like crying too. "Its just like in the book," I said.  
  
"Graham, theres just one thing I don't get. They say that they found a primitive way to make them retreat. I mean, it looks like their only weakness is water, right?"  
  
"And pantry doors," Dad muttered.  
  
"Right. So the primitive method has to be water, right? So why would they invade a planet that is two-thirds water? It just doesn't make sense."  
  
Dad looked up. He had had his head in his hands. "Your're right," he said.  
  
We were all silent. Then as if we were all on the same wavelength we all looked up and met each other's eyes.  
  
"They don't die from water," Bo said quietly. I looked at her. Shelooked really scared. So did Uncle Merril. But Dad had the weirdest look on his face. It was even worse than the look he had when Mom died.  
  
"Dad," I said. "What is it?"  
  
He didn't say anything. He just stared ahead. Finally:  
  
" It wasn't a miracle," he said quietly.  
  
Bo and I just stared at him. But Merril understood. "Oh no you don't," said Merril. "You have that look in your eyes. I told you I never wanted to see your eyes like that again. Maybe Bo's water problem wasn't a miracle, but Morgan having athsma is! You are not going to lose hope. Since Morgan woke up, you were more like the old Graham. You had faith. You got down on your knees and thanked God," He paused and took a deep breath.  
  
"Now. We are all going to go outside. If that thing is still there, we will know we were wrong. If not.well." He didn't finish his sentence. He got up, and started marching towards the door. He gripped the door handle, and looking at Dad, opened it and steped outside. 


	3. Maybe not

Before and of us could follow him, Uncle Merril steped back inside and closed the door. Bo and I looked at him expectantly. Dad just stared. I never thought I'd say this, but he looked like an idiot. His face had absolutly no expression whatsoever. Uncle Merril looked at him, and taking charge, said: "Graham. Get that damn look of your face and snap out of it. You two, get back into the kitchen and finish your lunch. Wait. Scratch that. Bring your plates up to your room. Your father and I have to talk," He ran his hand through his hair, like he was bewildered that he had just sounded like Dad.  
  
"Uncle Merril!" I yelled. I had been trying to get a word in the whole time he had been giving orders. "Was it there or not?" When Merril didn't answer, I turned and stared at my Dad, who had seemed to come back to earth. "Daaa-ad," I whined, sounding like Bo.  
  
"Morgan, be quiet a minute. Now Merril was it there, or not?"  
  
Merril looked up at the ceiling, then at the floor. "It was there," he said. We all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'Sssssssssssssswwwwwweeeerrrttzzzzclicclicclichhhnnnnnclicclic,' we all jumped and looked around franticly. Bo screamed.  
  
"They're coming back! They're coming back and their going to kill Daddy! I told you so Morgan! I told you I had a dream! Their coming back and their going to kill Dad," she was hysterical. She was pointing into the living room. The baby moniter was lit up and crackling. Bo was still screaming.  
  
"Bo, Shut Up!" we all shouted at the same time. She fell silent but tears were still streaming down her face. Dad went to her and lifted her up. Merril went to the baby moniter and picked it up. The voices stopped.  
  
"They're near here. They can hear out thoughts," I whispered. Dad turned to me. I could tell he knew I was right.  
  
"He put his finger to his lips, warning me not to say any more. Where are your helmets? He mouthed.  
  
In our room. I mouthed back. He looked at Merril, who clambered up the stairs and dissapeared into our rooms. Dad carried Bo into the kitchen and started banging open doors.  
  
" Where is that damn-I mean darn tin foil," He found it and putting Bo down, started trying to wrap it around his head. It would have been funny if I wasn't so scared. I stood on a chair and wraped it around his head, making sure to cover the two bumps on the base of his head, like the book said. Merril came thundering down the stairs, already wearing his slightly squashed helmet. He handed Bo and I our helmets. We put them on and looked at each other.  
  
" Now what?" I asked. Dad and Merril looked at each other. I could tell they didn't have a clue either. We didn't even know why the aliens came back. We didn't even know why they came in the first place.  
  
"Why don't we turn on the T.V."Merril suggested softly. Dad went into the living room and came back with the t.v. He plugged it into the wall outlet and pressed on. Nothing happened. He fiddled with the wires and pressed on again. We could all hear the static on the screen, but there was no sound or picture.  
  
"Come on!" muttered Dad. He leaned forward and turned the T.V off. "Ok," He sighed heavily. "We are going back into the basement. We are going to board up the door. We are going to stay there untill we are absolutly sure that there nothing wrong. Then we will come out. We will not turn on the T.V. or the radio. And then." He trailed off. He had no idea what to say next.  
  
Merrill went on for him. "Tommorow we are going to carry on with our lives. Morgan, you and Bo are going back to school. I will go back to the gas station. And Graham will---will----what is it that you do again? Do you even have a job?" He was joking of course. But Dad wasn't listening. He went into the living room and came back with a pile of boards and nails.  
  
"Ok, into the basement. Don't forget your helmets. Morgan get your medicine," He picked up his hammer and balanced it on top of his pile. I went in to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. "Hurry up," Dad urged. I grabbed my medicine and avoided looking out the window on my way out. Dad herded me down the stairs and he and Merrill stated hammering away. Bo was sitting on the floor, fiddling with the old radio. She seemed to have calmed down. She didn't have much expression on her face at all. I gave her a hug.  
  
"You okay?" She shook her head. She burried her face in my shirt. "I don't want them to come back," she wimpered. Merrill looked over at us but continued hammering.  
  
"Neither do I," I whispered.  
  
"You promised they wouldn't come back," she whisper-accused.  
  
"No I didn-" I stopped. Did I? I couldn't remember. So much had happened. Only last night, only this morning...It was all happening so fast. They couldn't be coming back. We would have known. Radios would have picked up signals, the book said----we would have known, I assured myself. We would have. They can't be coming back. We would have known.  
  
"Maybe not," Bo looked at me.  
  
"No, its impossible, we would have foun----" I stopped myself, spinning around. "What?" I choked out.  
  
"We might not have known. Radios didn't hear them before, did they?" I was at a loss for words. She had never done that before. Never said exactly what I was thinking. Dad and Merrill were watching us. I looked up at them. They turned away, pretending not to hear. But I caught the distressed look on Dad's face. That's it, he thinks we've gone crazy. I flopped down onto the ground. Closed my eyes. I didn't want to think right now. Bo laid her head on my legs. I could feel her sigh. And I think she fell asleep. I was too worried to fall asleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry I dint update yesterday! I got incredibly busy and.yada yada yada, you don't care. Anywho, I just realized that I have been spelling Merrills name wrong. How much of an idiot am I? Anyway, Im starting to get writers block. AAHHHH! If you have an idea, email me. Please. I have no life, and I get nothing but forwards. Thanks ( 


End file.
